The Grave of Candace Flynn
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: Ah, well, I got this story stuck in my head yesterday. A oneshot. Rated T for character death and the same.


**The Grave of Candace Flynn**

Candace woke up and felt what seemed like grass under her arms. But she was so lazy to open her eyes.  
"Huh? Why do I have grass in my bed?" she asked herself.  
She opened her eyes and saw for the first time that she wasn't in her bed. She was lying down on an open field with only a cementary as the closest neighbor. She was shocked and stood up. She brushed the grass off her shirt and looked around.  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" she called out.  
There was no reply.  
"Whatever is happening, I'm sure those two are behind this," she muttered, referring to her two brothers.  
She walked out of the field and found out that she was in the edge of Danville.  
"Okay, this is creepy. Did I just sleepwalk?" she asked herself.  
She walked downtown, and it was a weird walk. The dogs of the neighborhood were barking mad at her, and the owners are acting bonkers. At least, for her they were. I think hearing a conversation might be better for you and me.  
"Down, boy, down," the old lady said to her dog and pulled his leash, which caused him to remain silent.  
"It's okay, really, ma'am. I should've known that animals hate me." Candace said but the lady didn't seem to notice.  
"There's nothing there, what are you mad dogs barking at?" she said and smacked the dog with her cane.  
"Uh, I'm here," Candace said while waving her hand in front of her face. "This town is acting weird today."  
She walked on until she reached her house, and she opened the gate to their backyard, where, of course, as usual, her brothers where every day, planning their daily activities. But today it was different. They were sitting under the tree, yes, but they weren't doing anything.  
"I wish Candace would forgive me," Phineas said as soft as a whisper with tears in his eyes.  
"Ah-ha!" Candace shouted, "So you were the one who sent me to that field?"  
"She will, Phineas," Ferb answered and patted his back. They didn't seem to hear her.  
"Hello?" she said and reached for her phone, but found out that it was gone.  
"Phineas, Ferb, time for lunch!" their mother called out from the kitchen.  
"MOM!" Candace shouted and dashed into the kitchen.  
"MOM, you would not believe what the boys have done!"  
Her mother put bacon on every one's plate and didn't notice her, too.  
"MOM!"  
Candace was shocked when she found out there were only four plates on the table.  
"Oh great, now you won't let me eat!" she said with frustration.  
The boys came in, looking gloomy and were followed by their dad, who was wiping his glasses with a handkerchief.  
"Say honey," he said and sat down, "I was looking through some of Candace's stuff and-"  
"Lawrence, I told you not to mention that subject again," her mother snapped.  
"Dad, you were looking through my stuff? You better not read my diary!" Candace said and sat on the chair.  
"I was going to make her a new cellphone today because she lost the one I gave her last week, but…" Phineas lost trail of his voice and started crying, "Mum, what have I done?"  
"It wasn't your fault dear," his mom said and put his head on her shoulder. She ruffled his hair sweetly.  
"Yes, Phineas," Ferb said, "Some accidents happen."  
Candace looked startled. And what Ferb said next was an event she never dreamt of happening,  
"Do you remember that she said it's okay before she-she died?" and he too, cried.  
She rushed out of the house and into the backyard.  
"Am I really dead?" she asked herself. She searched through her memories and finally found what she had been looking for:  
_"This is great, Ferb," Phineas said and finished hammering the nail, "but it looks like it needs some more screwing,"  
"Alright, what are you doing?" she saw herself stomp towards her brothers and put her hands to her hips.  
"A 5-dimensional bumper car. Wanna join us?" he asked.  
"No thanks twerps," she insulted and sat under the tree, dialing her best friend Stacy's number.  
"Ferb, toss me that hammer," Phineas said. Ferb tossed the hammer a little too rougher than intended, and it went on bouncing and landed on the other side of the street.  
"I'll get it," he said and caught Candace's attention. Her brother ran across the road and she saw a truck heading in Phineas' direction. She quickly ran behind him.  
"PHINEAS! WATCH OUT-"  
Then he felt a push and he landed on the other side safely, but-what he saw made him run to the road again.  
There she was, her head bleeding, and her legs are apparently broken. He sobbed and he couldn't bare to look at her.  
"CANDACE!" he shouted, which caught the attention of the families in the block, including his own.  
Linda looked out the window and saw the scene.  
"Oh my-" she said and ran to them.  
Candace turned to her brother,  
"It's okay Phineas,"  
_After watching that painful memory, she slumped on the ground.  
"No, no, no, NO!" she said, "I can't be dead!"  
She ran across town and went back to the field. She went straight into the cementary and, their it is, her own grave:  
_**Candace Gertrude Flynn  
**__1992-2007  
A good friend, a nice daughter and was always the best sister anyone could ever find.  
Carpe Diem_


End file.
